Peeta's Idea
by kladoraforever
Summary: The missing moment from Hunger Games when Peeta and Haymitch come up with the idea to pretend Peeta and Katniss are in love for the cameras


**Summary** \- Missing moment in the Hunger Games where Peeta and Haymitch agree to fake being in love with Katniss for the cameras

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own Hunger Games or the characters.

I was ready for my training. I am a little nervous because this is my first private training session. And during most of the training's before Haymitch would always pick on Katniss and leave me alone but, now with private training he's going to take it all out on me.

The only reason I had even asked for private sessions is because I have a great idea that would really make the cameras love us. And also because Katniss told me that we only had to pretend to be friends in public and that we should just leave each other alone otherwise. That kinda stung but, oh well. So now I have training with Haymitch right after Katniss. I wonder what they're talking about. Haymitch is supposed to teach us about preparing for the cameras today but, I wouldn't be surprised if he went off the guidelines. I just hope he isn't drunk.

I really do wish Katniss would be more open about what she's thinking because Haymitch told me that when she found out I had asked for private training she was really surprised. Even after she told me we didn't have to pretend to be friends when the cameras were not looking. She really just confuses me sometimes. I wish I had that perfect charm her _boyfriend_ back in 12 has. Then, I wouldn't need to read her mind because every girl I talked to would have a mad crush on me. Not like I want any girls falling over me. I just want to know what she's thinking but, that seems next to impossible.

 _Ring, Ring_. Great, it's already time to train. I hop off my desk I was sitting on and headed to the training room each district mentor has. They all look the same as far as I know. Ugly brown tile and even uglier black painted walls. I suppose they chose those so they would be able to see our blood more clearer. Aside from the ugly floorboards and walls, it's just like the training room where we will be evaluated. I'll be lucky to get a 4. Katniss will probably score a 6 with her great bow and arrow skills. I wish I had something that could impress people like that. But, anyways, the room is a smaller version of that one. It has a weapons station, a camouflage area, an area to figure out which plants are deadly, and a sparring and rock climbing area. Nothing to great. Only today we aren't supposed to use the training equipment. We're supposed to be practicing for our interviews.

I entered the training room and looked around a little. The training gear didn't look like it had been touched so that meant Haymitch had stuck to the plan. And sure enough there he was sitting at the table with a hand full of papers that had all of the previous questions asked from the other games.

"Hello, Peeta. I don't think you'll do nearly as bad as Katniss did. And if you do, boy, we are in some real trouble, " Haymitch said adjusting his seat to face me. "I know you won't fail me. You're a natural on cameras. I just hope that will make up for Katniss. The girl is **_boring_**."

"Anyways, on to the first question. How did you deal with being chosen to participate in the Hunger Games?,"

I looked at Haymitch kind of questionably and then remembered that most people in the Capitol think that being chosen for the games is _an honor_ , "Well, it was hard to leave my family behind but, knowing how few are chosen to be in the games really helped me deal. And the honor of even being given the chance to make my District better was enough for me to make it to here. Knowing that I could win and my family could have so much honor,"

Haymitch started clapping. "That was really good kid. Keep it up. OK, next question," he started scanning though the papers, "Do you have a sweetheart back home?"

"No I don't but, I do have this girl who I have my eyes on," I answered.

"Don't we all?," Haymitch said trying to sound like Caesar, "Who would this girl be?"

"Her name is Katniss."

Haymitch froze. Then, he slowly started chuckling. "That is...brilliant!," he screamed, "I can see it now the star-crossed lovers from District 12! The best interview of the night!"

I didn't really understand at first. Then I realized he thought I was posing this for the cameras, trying to make myself _and_ Katniss seem interesting. It was a good plan though. Not exactly what I was going to say but, OK. I'm really surprised I _didn't_ think of that. The star-crossed lovers from District 12.

"You _have_ to say that on cameras. Try to get him to ask you something like that. Or make it work with something else he asks you... Only it was too direct. Try to come up with a way so that it slowly creeps it's way into peoples minds. Got it?," Haymitch explained it all to me.

"Yeah," I said deciding that it didn't matter if he knew I was being serious or not. The plan would still work and would definitely help out Katniss.

"Alright, training is over," Haymitch announced. He was canceling it a half an hour early. "But, don't tell Katniss about this OK? She's not really a good actor."

I nodded. Katniss would never agree to the plan anyway. We both know that. I followed right behind Haymitch going into the dining room to eat dinner. Boy, was Katniss going to be surprised when she found out District 12 had two star-crossed lovers. Katniss Everden and Peeta Mallark.


End file.
